


He Fell Like a Rock, She Kinda Liked Him

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin could be relentlessly unforgiving; that was one thing he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Fell Like a Rock, She Kinda Liked Him

**Author's Note:**

> 3/12/2011 I saw the weather report today; saw the little shamrock for St. Patrick’s Day and Dave Rossi popped into my head. Yes, that’s how the magic happens sometimes. Thanks Action News. The title is from the Hall and Oates song, _So Close_.

“Hey baby.” Dave smiled when Erin opened her front door.

“Oh my God, are you drunk?”

“No, I'm…OK, I'm a bit intoxicated.”

“Get in here, David.” She opened her security door and pulled him in. “Did you drive here? I can't believe you drove…”

He cut her off with a kiss. Erin was having none of it at the moment.

“What were you thinking?” she asked, dark venom in her voice.

“I didn’t drive; a friend dropped me off. I indulged a little too much tonight but I wanted to see my baby.”

“Was it someone’s birthday? Come into the den.”

“If you don’t mind,” Dave slurred. “I’d like to go straight to the bedroom.”

“If you think…”

“The only thing I think right now, other than you're beautiful, is that lying down might be better than sitting down.”

Sighing, Erin closed and locked her front door. She put her arm around Dave and they went upstairs and into her bedroom. Once he was settled on the bed, she went back downstairs to shut everything down. It was still early, barely ten, and he was here drunk. She had to take a few deep breaths as she turned off National Geographic Channel and cleaned up her drink and snack.

His coming to her house tonight didn’t bother her; she was hoping to see him. His coming blasted off his ass pissed her off. Erin didn’t like drunk men. Tipsy men she could handle, intoxicated men could be interesting; drunk men made her very uncomfortable. David knew that, at least he used to know that. Who knew if he even remembered?

The Johnnie Walker coursing through his veins could’ve killed all rational thought and memory. A part of her just wanted him to go home…she didn’t want to deal with this tonight. But he was drunk and had been dropped off. If he was going home, she was taking him. Damn, he was a real son of a bitch.

Erin took her time cleaning up her quiet evening before going back upstairs to God knows what. In her bedroom, God knows what turned out to be David in one shoe with one pant leg off and his dress shirt buttons in complete disarray. It looked as if he’d tried to unbutton his shirt, got frustrated, and tried to button it again. He was not successful.

“Baby…help.” He said.

She looked at him and just laughed. Her laughter caught Dave and he laughed too. He sat down on the bed and just laughed. Erin came in; started helping him out of his clothes.

“Wanna tell me why you're drunk?” she asked.

“Don’t you know what today is?” he countered.

“It’s Saturday, and I had a lovely day thus far.”

“It’s St. Patrick’s Day, Erin.” He replied.

“Oh God.” She rolled her eyes. She hated this silly holiday. No one even cared about St. Patrick and what he’d done. They just all used it for an excuse to get piss-ass drunk, including a 53 year old man who knew better. “Are you serious?”

“I told you that I was going out tonight.”

“You didn’t tell me you were going to get falling down drunk. If you would’ve, I would’ve told you to just go home.”

“What?”

“I don’t like drunk men, David. You know that.” Erin sighed, getting up from her crouching position on the floor once his pants and shoes were off. She walked away from him, toward the dresser, not wanting to be in the path of his long arms and grabby hands.

“I didn’t…” Dave stopped talking. He did know that. He knew that and he’d let his libido bring him there anyway. He’d forgotten though, really forgotten, and not just pretend forgotten. If he would’ve remembered home would’ve been his last stop tonight.

Dave was horny, he wanted some lovin; it was the liquor coursing through his veins. But now he felt like an ass. Erin could be relentlessly unforgiving; that was one thing he would never forget. He could’ve shot his relationship to death with one dumb move. “Shit! Baby, I'm sorry.”

“Whatever.” She crossed her arms and shook her head.

“No, Erin,” he stood up and walked toward her. He wanted to put his arms around her but knew it was a bad move. Not because she didn’t want to be touched but because she would think he was just going after something else. Dave put his hands behind him, which didn’t help his balance but showed his intent. “I'm truly sorry.”

“I think it’s great that you want to go out and celebrate with your friends. Just don’t think you can come here and get laid afterward.”

“I didn’t…” Dave sighed. “I need to stop saying that, don’t I?”

“That would be nice.”

“Did I come here because I wanted to be with you?” he asked. “Yes. Did I want to make love to you…hell yes? But I truly did forget that you don’t like drunk men. That will never happen again. I promise.”

“Could you just sleep in the guestroom please? I'm surely not going to ask you to go home now but…”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. “Goodnight, Erin.” He kissed her cheek, walking out of the room in his boxers and wrongly buttoned shirt.

The bedroom next to the master bedroom had been turned into an exercise room when Nora left home. There was a treadmill in there, an elliptical machine, and an exercise bike. She also had a weight bench and a Bowflex that it didn’t look like she used much. There was a bar over the door of what used to be the closet where Ted, and Dave on more than one occasion, did chin-ups. Next to that room was a large bathroom and then the guestroom.

There was a slightly uncomfortable full sized bed with an ugly duvet over it. The lamplight was yellow, almost insect repellent, in nature. There was a television, which Dave turned on after flopping on the bed. He was still drunk but suddenly wasn’t in the mood to pass out anymore.

He’d actually never been in the mood to pass out, unless you count after he made love. Which should've made Rossi ashamed of himself…he was not the hit and run type. But when you're drunk you can't exactly control yourself at all times. It wasn’t surprising Erin didn’t want him around right now.

“Ooh, _Joan of Arcadia_.” He mumbled, turning the volume up a touch. Needless to say this wasn’t how he planned to end his night. But it was better than being thrown out in the cold.

***

“How do pancakes sound?”

Dave heard the sweet whisper in his ear the next morning. He knew it was the next morning because when he opened his eyes he was blinded by the light. The curtains weren't open when he fell asleep last night. Not that Dave really remembered falling asleep last night. Still he would’ve remembered to close the curtains.

He would’ve remembered if he knew where the hell he was. The voice was familiar; he would always know the voice. But this wasn’t her bedroom…the window was in the wrong place. It wasn’t his bedroom because he would never have such an ugly comforter as the one that half covered his body.

“Where the hell am I?”

“You don’t remember what happened last night?” she was still whispering. “Damn, you told me it had been years since you took a woman like that, David.”

“Whatever happened, I'm sure I was awesome.” He replied, dry coughing a little.

“Drink this you doofus.”

He slowly rolled over on his back, grateful there was enough bed to do it with little movement. Erin put the bottle of water on the nightstand and helped him prop up some pillows behind him.

“Where am I?” he asked, grabbing the bottle and knocking back half of it in one shot.

“Vegas…we’re married.”

“Erin…”

She smiled and wiped the water sliding down the side of his mouth. It was going to be that kind of morning.

“You slept in my guestroom last night, David. You don’t remember what happened?”

“Give me a few minutes, or an hour, it'll come back.”

“At your age, I'm not entirely sure of that.” she replied.

“You said something about pancakes?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I think you need to drink that water and have a shower. You smell like day old scotch.”

“Hotch.” he said.

“I said scotch, David, not Hotch.”

“No,” he shook his head. “We went out last night for St. Patrick’s Day. We were supposed to be having a good time but I ended up sharing scotch with Hotch and lamenting about…” he stopped.

“I don’t need to know Aaron Hotchner’s secrets.” Erin replied. “They're safe with you.”

“You booted me out of your bedroom.” Dave went on, drinking his water.

“You deserved it.”

“And now you're making me pancakes so I’ll forgive you.”

“Don’t push it. I'm making pancakes because I'm hungry. You can starve for all I care.”

“Woman, you cut me so deep.” Dave covered his mouth as he yawned. “Its Sunday, I should be making breakfast for you.”

“In bed as a matter of fact.” Erin replied.

“It’s a Sunday staple.”

“I've come to enjoy it.”

“And I got drunk and ruined it. The first Sunday I've been in town for almost a month. I'm sorry, baby.”

“You'll make it up to me.” Erin put on a smile. No use twisting the knife already in his gut. “I’ll make breakfast, we’ll have it in this bed, and…you know the rest.”

“Oh yes I do.” Dave pulled her into his arms.

“Oh no, Agent Rossi, you need to finish that water. You're surely dehydrated from last night’s drunken shenanigans. Take a nice, hot shower, put on something that doesn’t smell like Johnnie Walker, and I’ll be back.” Erin stood up from the bed. “There’s Motrin in the medicine cabinet; you'll probably need it.”

“Thank you baby; you're so good to me.”

“Whatever.” Erin rolled her eyes but still smiled. She went to leave the room but Dave calling her name made her turn around.

“How about just a little morning kiss?” he asked.

“No.”

She walked out of the room and Dave smiled. There was no harm in asking. He wasn’t too concerned as he finished most of the water and headed into the bathroom. He owed her for what he’d done last night, even if most of it was still fuzzy. Erin would give him kisses later but it was Dave who needed to make up for things. He’d been there before, too many times. This wasn’t the time to make the same mistakes again.

***

  



End file.
